


庆溪山（12·fin）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	庆溪山（12·fin）

（12）目送

“情愿百世都赞颂，最爱的面容，  
因爱而目送。”*

周方亭走的时候扬濯还没醒来，不知道是不是那颗药的作用，他睡得很沉。因此他也没有叫醒他，轻轻收了东西，关上门离开。  
扬濯醒过来没有看见他。他也知道，自己应当是不会再见到他了。他在床上坐了一会， 看着阳光透过曳地纱帘照进房间里，然后起身洗漱，整理好自己往医院去。  
五天之后的一个清晨，扬太太病逝在医院里。扬奕按照原先谈好的那样，拿到了扬太太签过字的遗嘱。按照遗嘱，扬奕得到扬氏产业，扬濯得到庆溪山的扬宅。当天下午扬奕就带着他的狼蛛从香港飞了美国，他对这儿本就没留恋，当初是，现在也一样。  
扬濯慢条斯理地收拾东西。他不急了。他在十八岁这年没了姐姐，也没了恋人。落花流水去无意，他也不再是小孩子了。他是在周方亭离开那个清晨的阳光里，第一次体味到孑然一身的滋味。有趣又无奈的是，他发现这种滋味居然也没什么不好。  
回去的时候天气已经很热了，他脱了衬衫，换了短袖，感到久违的夏天的热风再次吹动自己的衣袖。  
他把年少的自己留在十八岁这年的春风里。

回到庆溪山，扬濯用整整一个月时间整理了这座偌大的宅子。扬太太的东西、姐姐的东西，都跟着逝者入土为安，而周方亭的东西他留下了，仍然留在当初他那个房间里。这个老宅见证了许多沉默而暗潮汹涌的棋局，像个老人，因此对于人事的变迁，它毫不在意。  
旧的棋局结束了，新生活就要开始。  
他打算重修一下扬宅，只留一小部分用来居住，其余的全部租借出去，而后山那一大片领地，可以改建成一个森林公园。他并不介意破坏往日的痕迹，因为能被破坏的都不够重要，而真正重要的东西，也不会只留存在点点滴滴的痕迹里。  
夏末秋初，九月份，他继续上学，重新读一遍高三。他想学医，但并不确定，不过没关系，他还有很多时间和精力去做选择、去尝试和犯错。

毫无疑问，未来会来的。  
它可能会迟到，但是总会来的。

靳东杀青了，第二天就要飞回大陆参加一场会议。走之前的那晚他们有了一场真正的情事。王凯可能还没完全出戏，表现得就像有今天没明天似的，疼也不怕，就要立刻和他贴近，要立刻把距离变成负数，彻底拥有他。  
靳东搂着他，轻声哄他，他说：“我在，我会一直在。”  
他把前戏做的充足而温柔，坤泽的身体已经足够情动，足够湿润，滑得像一尾鱼。这一回，靳东没有让他疼，他几乎是滑进去的，肉体相触的感觉太清晰，一进去就疯狂地缠绕他。快感涌上来，王凯舒服得无意识地颤抖，无意识地呻吟，爱人动得非常温柔，然而每一次都往他受不了的地方去。剧烈的快乐让他想要放声哭泣。  
他体内那块秘密领地正在一点一点为他裂开，就像身体张开了另一只眼睛。  
靳东这次毫无顾忌了。他停留在那个入口前，低声问他：“可不可以？”  
“可以、可以……”王凯不知道自己是真的哭了，眼泪一串一串落在枕头上，或者落在爱人手心里。扬濯求不得的事，他来完成。他也是到这一刻才知道，戏结束了，但他可以继续拥有他——他可以一直拥有他。他喃喃道，“进来吧，标记我吧……”  
坤泽的力量来自他的秘密。靳东感觉自己被一股强大的力量吸引着、蛊惑着，闯进坤泽秘密的源泉。王凯不得不承认自己有多期待。他第一次被填了这么满，身体里再无空隙，灵魂也再无空隙。靳东吻着他的腺体咬上去的时候，感到爱人的内里一阵痉挛，然后一股暖流就浇下来，几乎把床单湿透。  
血也慢慢从腺体里渗出来，王凯从失神里恢复，伸手抹了一把，蹭在靳东唇间。  
“其实我并不喜欢我的第二性别，好像坤泽生来就该被穿透、被占有、被破坏一样。”他柔声道，“但是说实话，这个感觉好像也不错。”  
结已经生成，两人暂时被锁在一起。靳东亲吻他的薄唇，然后是脸颊，然后是还在流血的腺体。他说：“我会永远对你好。”  
这个承诺足够笨拙也足够真挚。王凯笑了，伸出手，摸了摸他的脸，答道：“好啦……我知道啦。”

第二天一早，王凯送靳东登上回大陆去的班机。  
机场里全是送别的人群。他一直送他到安检口，看他戴着墨镜，冲自己笑笑。恍惚间王凯有一点慌张，他就像害怕预言一样害怕送别。但是，当他无意间碰到颈后那个结痂的腺体时，他安定下来。  
他们已经是一体。所谓分离和重逢，都只不过是时间问题。  
他朝他招招手，看他消失在自己目光所不能及的地方，然后回过头去，转身离开。

《庆溪山》于八月份全部杀青，年底制作完毕，预计贺岁档上映。  
算起来，他们快要两个月没见了。拍完戏之后本以为会清闲一些，却没想到前段时间积压的工作全都一股脑涌过来。两人忙着应付工作，只能抽出晚上一个视频电话的时间陪着彼此，并且互相猜测谁会是先忙完的那一个。王凯猜是自己，然而两个月后的一个下午，他接到了一个电话。  
那时他就在庆溪山原景附近的那个城市，开车不过一小时的地方。他不知道靳东怎么知道他在哪里的，他在电话里说，忙完来山上的凉亭，我在等你。  
王凯坐缆车到那里的时候已经是傍晚，从山上看下去，群山都沾染了金边，变成地面上拔地而起的重重剪影。缆车逐渐向下滑行，堪堪掠过树梢，惊飞了树上的鸟，然后落在半山腰上。  
接缆车的还是原先的工作人员。王凯看着面熟，跟他打了个招呼，他就问他，王老师，等着您的那个人在哪呢？  
王凯抬起头，往不远处一指。树影环绕的凉亭里坐着一个人，看见他，温柔地笑笑，朝他招了招手。

 

“指认了一个人，仿佛指认了一个故乡。”**

 

 

fin.

 

*《痴情司》  
**《写给东林 兼致小引》


End file.
